talisman_emperorfandomcom-20200214-history
Chen Xi
Chen Xi is the Main Character in the Talisman Emperor Book. Appearance He has a thin and tall figure, with a handsome and firm face. History His clan was annihilated and they say it was because of him, so he is said to be followed by misfortune. He lives with his grandfather and his little brother, he works as a creator of Talismans to be able to get food for his grandfather and his brother since his grandfather is very old and he is hurt so he can not work and his brother is very small and does not work to concentrate on the Cultivation. Later, his brother went to enroll in a school to improve his cultivation, but he was ambushed. His grandfather lost his life and his little brother ended up with his right arm paralyzed. Personality During the start of novel his disposition was eccentric and unsociable, and he was not good with words. He was a simple-hearted young man. Novel Book 1 — Winds of Change Blow Over Pine Mist City (1-60) Book 2 — 69Slaying app Trail of Demons (61-89) Book 3 — The Path Of Revenge (90-163) Book 4 — Fearless Under The Heavens Part 1 (164-196) Book 5 — Fearless Under The Heavens Part 2 (197-323) Book 6 — 100,000 Leagues of Blood and Death (324-352) Book 7 –-- Reigning Supreme (353-432) Book 8 --- Primeval Battlefield (433-549) Book 9 --- Dark Reverie (540-935) Book 10 --- Netherworld Hell (936-995) Book 11 --- Immortal Ascension (996-1009) Arts Violet Sky Arts: The Violet Sky Arts contained 18 levels in total and was a cultivation technique that was handed down in the Chen Clan. Chen Xi had cultivated it since he was a child, and he had already cultivated up to the 13th level, meaning his cultivation was at the 3rd level of the Congenital Realm. Three violet clouds had already been condensed within his Dantian and floated within it as they drew upon the traces of True Essence within the meridians throughout his body. Skills Qi Refinement * Violet Sky Arts - '''Used to cultivate the Postnatal Realm to Congenital Realm * '''Ice Crane Technique - Used to cultivate the Violet Palace Realm to Golden Hall Realm. * Blackhole Void Technique - A Taoist Cultivation Technique used to cultivate from the Congenital Realm to Earthly Immortal Realm. Obtained from Bai Heng who found it from the secret realm of a Daoist Sect that was about to be annihilated during his travels. Every phrase within it was profound and unfathomable, but due to it being in conflict with the cultivation technique he used, he’d instead never cultivated it. Chen Xi switched to this after he entered the Golden Hall Realm from the Ice Crane Technique. Body Refinement * Universe Starslayer Body Forging Arts - Supreme Body Technique received from Ji Yu for passing Ji Yu's master test of the manor and obtaining the Divine Fuxi Statue True Body Brand. The Universe Starslayer Body Forging Technique was divided into seven levels. In the Violet Palace realm, it only has seven levels written with the eighth and ninth levels being determined by the user as a form of test. ** The first level: Refining the skin with metal - The Seventh Goldstar baleful qi is drawn upon to temper the skin. ** The second level: Toughening the bones with fire - The Blazing Firestar baleful qi is drawn upon to toughen the bone. ** The third level: Kneading the tendons with water - The Flexible Waterstar baleful qi is drawn upon to knead the tendons. ** The fourth level: Tempering the muscles with earth - The Thick Earthstar baleful qi is drawn upon to temper the flesh and blood. ** The fifth level: Molding the body with wood - The Pure Woodstar baleful qi is drawn upon to remold the physique. ** The sixth level: Congenital Realm of body refinement - ''Once one arrived at this level, the vital energy and blood of the entire body would rise like steam, the qi and vital energy would run through the body like a rainbow, and one would possess tremendous strength capable of moving mountains. ** ''The seventh level: Violet Palace Realm of body refinement - ''Once one arrives at this level, a terrifying mysterious energy would flow out from between the flesh, blood, and periosteum — Shaman Energy! Relying on Shaman Energy, one could cultivate secret arts, divine abilities, and techniques unique to body refiners. For example, the Mountain Transforming Fist, Heavenly Transformation, Immovable Gold Body, etc. This level is split into 9 separate levels with the first seven being (in order): Fifth Earth, Second Wood, Seventh Gold, Third Fire, Ninth Water, Yin, and Yang while level 8 and 9 are determined by the technique's user. Chen Xi chose to use Wind for level 8 and Lightning for level 9 but these two are purposefully left blank as a test. If a practitioner of the '''Universe Starslayer Bodyforging Arts' were to fail to progress through these levels, the best possible outcome would be stagnating at Violet Palace seventh level, while the worst possible outcome (which Chen Xi nearly went through) is death by explosion. Soul Techniques * Godly Illusion Arts '- Needs Perception Force to be used. * '''God Shaker Arts '- Needs Spiritual Perception to be used. * 'God Killer Arts '- Needs Divine Sense to be used. '''Fist Techniques * Grand Collapsing Fist '''- A technique he picked out at the Exquisite Pavilion. After being improved by Ji Yu, it has three stages which are respectfully: collapsing a rock into beads, collapsing a rock into powder, and collapsing a rock into needles. * '''Grand Obliteration Fist - An incomplete Dao Grade martial technique he chose after passing the first test within Qian Yuan’s Treasure Vault that relies on the conflict between two opposing Grand Daos as well as the Obliteration Grand Dao to obliterate all existence. As the original maker never managed to complete it by lacking the Obliteration Grand Dao, Chen Xi has since adapted it to make use of the Yin/Yang and Fire/Water Grand Dao conflicts to utilize this technique. ** Earthly Obliteration - The first move. Utilizing True Essence, the Fire and Water Grand Daos form a fire and water vortex with different sucking forces on his fist which makes a force field appear on his fist. When it arrived at a certain limit, the connection and equilibrium within this force field would be destroyed, causing water and fire to collide, and the collision of two extremes would produce an extremely terrifying explosive force. Chen Xi stated it wasn't inferior to Dao Grade Martial Techniques, and it would be even stronger. Movement Techniques * Divine Windwing Flight * Starsky Wings - The divine ability movement technique that relies on Shaman Energy as opposed to Qi. Sword Techniques * Oblivionwind Flowinglight Sword Formation - Contains two levels. The first uses eight high (or higher) grade yellow swords to form a formation. The second uses a total of sixty-four high (or higher) grade yellow swords to form an even larger and stronger formation to defend or attack. * Myriad Convergence Sword Scripture - A technique passed to him by Bei Heng when he saw Chen Xi trying to fuse 10 Daos into his sword techniques. It contains eight Daos of Sky, Ground, Wind, Water, Fire, Mountain, Marsh, and Lightning with sword moves for each. The reason it's so hard to master is because all of the sword moves can be combined in various ways. ** Xun Sword of Wind - Divided into nine great sword moves. Every great sword move has another nine intermediate sword moves, and every intermediate sword move contained nine minor sword moves. The sword moves are linked to each other and boundlessly gave birth to another. ** Qian Sword of Sky - Possesses sword moves that are lofty, like the heavens that cover the earth, unpredictable and vast. ** Kun Sword of Ground - Heavy and deep. and possesses continuous defense. It's the number one sword move in defense within the Myriad Convergence Sword Scripture. ** Kan Sword of Water - Like a surging stream and stormy sea. ** Li Sword of Fire - Raging and violent, scorching and overbearing. ** Zhen Sword of Lightning - Possesses moves that are like bolts of lightning that conquers all. It's capable of destroying anything, and its ruthlessness and speed was sufficient to rank at the first position in the Myriad Convergence Sword Scripture. ** Gen Sword of Mountain - Lofty and powerful like a tall mountain. ** Dui Sword of Marsh - Like glue that slows everything down with sticky energy of water, causing others to be as if fallen into a marsh and unable to struggle free nor resist it, and in the end, they would face extermination. So long as one fell into it, they'd be minced into nothing by endless sword lights. Divine Abilities * Eye of Divine Truth - The Divine Ability Chen Xi obtained from the River Diagram fragment that was sealed within the Martial Dao Sacrificial Alter. It has the unique ability to see through all things, and when used in battle, any concealment, disguise, stealth, illusion, flaw, and so on and so forth of the enemy would be seen through with a single glance. It also has the ability to almost achieve foresight when trained to perfection. * Grand Astral Palm - The Divine Ability Chen Xi gained from passing the first level in the Heavenpeak of Trials inside the Manor. Using Shaman Energy, forms a hand to attack or grab whatever the user wants. There are ten levels with the strongest seemingly able to destroy a planet and leave numerous 50 million km long rifts in space as seen in the vision when he was imparted with the ability. ** First level — Fifth-Earth Realm ** Second level — Second-Wood Realm ** Third level — Seventh-Gold Realm ** Fourth level — Third-Fire Realm ** Fifth level — Tenth-Water Realm * Starsky Wings '- The Divine Ability Chen Xi learned in the process of completing the second level of the Heavenpeak of Trials inside the manor. Using Shaman Energy, forms a pair of wings on the back allowing for travel of several thousand kilometers per hour and capable of teleporting up to 5,000 kilometers when trained to perfection. * '''Heavenly Transformation '- A Divine Ability he got when he killed the Sikong Clan's assassins targeting him. It allows the user transform their body to an enormous size that has a limit of 30km. It also allows the user to use other Divine Abilities. So far, no one has reached the limit in size. Legends say only Ancient Fiendgods could. * '''Rippling Echo - A Divine Ability he got when he killed the Sikong Clan's assassins targeting him. It's capable of allowing him to clearly grasp any movement within an area of 500km. Moreover, it's also capable of disturbing the Divine Sense of others, causing them to be unable to lock onto his location. Daos Minor * Ground (part of Earth Grand Dao) * Marsh (part of Water Grand Dao) * Mountain (part of Earth Grand Dao) Grand * Earth * Fire ''' * '''Lightning * Metal * Oblivion ' * '''Paramita ' * 'Sky ' * 'Slaughter '(currenty in the process of learning) * '''Star * Sword * Talisman * Water * Wind * Wood * Yang * Yin Sword * Mountain Marsh Sword Dao - Combined from the Gen Sword of Mountain and Dui Sword of Marsh. * Lightning Fire Sword Dao - Combined from the Li Sword of Fire and the Zhen Sword of Lightning. * Tempest Sword Dao - Combined from the Xun Sword of Wind and the Zhen Sword of Lightning. * Tens of unnamed Sword Daos - From different combinations of the Myriad Convergence Sword Scripture. Talisman Artifact Unnamed Sword '- The Sickle of Slaughter was used to form the sword base is a little over a meter long and completely pitch black like ink. Its hilt is like a crescent moon while being long, thin, and strong. The body of the sword was pitch black without the slightest impurities, like an expanse of autumn water. The sword’s fuller was heavy and protruding like a mountain that had always sat ramrod straight on the blade. The blade itself was extremely sharp and like a cicada’s wing and suffused with dazzling and sharp lights that were bright as snow. * ''The Azurewood Divine Talisman - Occupies the body of the sword, and it nurtured the intelligence of the Talisman Armament. * ''The Crimsonfire Divine Talisman'' '- Occupies the surface of the sword, and it smelted off the impurities of the Talisman Armament. * ''The Yellowearth Divine Talisman - Occupies the fuller of the sword, and it condensed the hardness of the Talisman Armament. * The Whitemetal Divine Talisman - Occupies the blade of the sword, and it tempered the sharpness of the Talisman Armament. * The Blackwater Divine Talisman - Occupies the markings on the sword, and it cleansed the flexibility of the Talisman Armament. Equipment Storage Pouch(es) -''' Used to hold items, pills, money, etc. Seems to use the Buddha's Pagoda for this after he refined it. 'Violetgold Treasure Heaven Token '- A token that allows possessors to be able to obtain the highest level of service in any Treasure Heaven Pavilion in the Darchu Dynasty and acquire the most preferential price when buying treasure. '''Boundless Secretrealm Discovering Pearl - Obtained when he killed Su Leng. It's able to break open the spatial walls of places like secret realms and abodes. Buddha's Pagoda - A broken Immortal Artifact he obtained during the Hidden Dragon Rankings when he reached the Oneness Realm within at the top and refined it by using the Nine Syllables of Truth Soul Suppression Runes he obtained from killing Zhan Kong. Can also be used as a storage device. Chen Xi has been told that he would have to take it to the Buddha Realm if he wants to have it repaired. Condemn Evil Brush & Netherworld Register - Obtained from killing Su Leng. Immortal Artifacts that originate from a now deceased friend of Fuxi that carried a soul fragment that saved Chen Xi when he was being attacked. This pair of treasures contains the aura of the six paths of reincarnation and purgatory. Teng Huaxu called the Netherworld Register the Infinite Book of Devils that had been passed for generations in his line of devil sects. The Condemn Evil Brush creates a cross character to annihilate all evil souls, bodies, cultivators, etc.in the surroundings. 'Colossal Copper Mountain (Destroyed) '- A semi-finished earth-rank Magic Treasure he got from killing the Roc King that's a 3km tall mountain overflowing violet qi, and it was able to form a gravitational field that covered an area of 3km. It makes one in the gravitational field like carrying a 150,000kg rock on their shoulders to increase the pressure they feel and cause them to move slowly. It was destroyed in his fight against Han Guyue. 'Sickle of Slaughter '- A pitch black sickle that contains some Slaughter Dao that Han Guyue used to comprehend his Slaughter Dao to Dao Territory. It ended up with Chen Xi after Han Guyue was killed by Ling Bai exploding four Golden Cores in a formation. It has since been transformed into the base for Chen Xi's Talisman Armament. References Category:Cultivation Category:Character Category:Male Category:Alive Category:Talisman Master Category:Human Category:Body Refining Category:Spirit Chef